


花瓶

by orphan_account



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: HarryS和王冠里的摄影师Matthew的故事





	花瓶

花瓶

 

这是一个他无法拒绝的邀约。

 

钱，名声，更势利眼一些的公众关系。一些他必须去维系，支撑他下半辈子多喂给他心爱的哈雷一些摩洛哥石油的机会，千丝万缕的关联把他渺小的未来捆绑在一个易于挣扎，难以逃脱的困境里。而他白痴一样的执念仍然咆哮着像一头愤怒的野兽，原始的渴望与贪婪撕掉了他伪善的面皮，他是一个仍旧野心勃勃的男人。

 

当然，他也冠冕堂皇地粉饰自己的面目，为了让更多人看到他，他不得不委身于他不屑的资本运作，文化泡沫，信息爆炸。他知道这些他将要去完成的作品都会像一朵小小的浪花，被冲上岸以后消失在数字化的信息洪流里，刹那惊现，旋即死亡。

 

再瑰丽的梦境破碎以后都不会留下精致的碎片。他甚至能欺骗自己，那些他冒着危险或是苦心经营后的成果，——更为有意义的，凝聚了他千万点思索的作品。会像突然被发现的珍宝一般，擦去积尘，以璀璨长留人世。

 

他也只是个摄影师。人像摄影师，在专业领域备受褒奖的，凭第一次作品展就能把作品背后的名字缝进公众视野的，“谁拍了它们？”。这是他将终身引以为傲的，尽管后来出现了诸多倾慕者，为的是他英俊的面容和卓然的气质。他和他的作品，那些在暗房的红光里诞生的“婴儿”，谁才是摆在陈列室的花瓶？

 

花瓶。一个新生代的男艺人，刚刚满二十四岁，比起演员更为知名的身份是前组合歌手，现在自己出来作唱片，在全球开巡演。夺目的，喧哗的，花边新闻不断的，人群中的焦点与沸点。他当然知道他的名字，HarryStyles。

 

他在接到那个知名的经纪公司打来的电话的时候，甚至嗤之以鼻，“你们应该会很投缘，毕竟Harry和你一样都有一颗老派的灵魂。”这个描述让Matthew掉了一地鸡皮疙瘩，他试着回忆起这位先生在男团里唱的那些每个英国人都会听过的歌。

 

那个时候他三十三岁，等在开罗国际机场的航站楼里，窗外晴空万里，然而整个国家阴云密布，他在临走前拍下了最后的斯芬克斯，被酸雨毁掉了一半的面部曲线，但是仍然神秘而令人崇敬，像蒙上薄纱的神诋会令教徒更加憧憬。

 

总之，他没听过Harry自己写的歌，也没有看过他的电影，仅仅知道他是个帅气年轻，同时教养良好待人友善的年轻人，有缘相识的几面都在觥筹交错之间。经纪公司没有向他提出要求，他似乎变成了Harry踩进艺术界的一块垫脚石。他当然知道这个年轻人只会在大门附近停留一会，然后幻化成蝴蝶去追逐每个年轻人都应该追逐的东西。

 

说到底他才二十四岁，也不是天才。

 

他们约在Matthew的工作室碰头，Harry提出了对他的尊重，表示一切都应该遵从他的意愿和方便，这其实稀松寻常，但考虑到Harry是全天连续喘不上两口气的明星，当红明星，这点尊重和谦卑似乎变得难能可贵起来。

 

Matthew迟到了，那正好是一个雪天，他在骑摩托来的路上遇到了交通事故。Harry在门口的屋檐底下等他，低着头往一个牛皮本上写东西，他的肩膀上还有没有没有彻底融化的雪水，把黑色的羊绒大衣洇染成更深的黑。Matthew记得他最近一次在杂志的封面看见Harry的时候他还是一头长及肩膀的卷发。

 

万千少女该为之心碎了，很久没有打开社交网络的老男人这样想着跨下他的摩托车。Harry的新发型很清爽，那些倨傲卷翘的棕金色短毛让他看起来更年轻，整齐的鬓角边上看得见一点点泛青的头皮。Harry看见他咧开嘴露出了一个充满诚意的笑容，看得见一排白亮的牙齿。

 

他阳光一样的笑容确实点亮了这阴天里妖风作乱的阴翳。Matthew把自己的半张脸藏在头盔里，也就能更好得长久打量眼前的年前的年轻人。他捕捉到了Harry用手指无意搓揉自己鼻尖的小动作，还有在礼貌之下不慎抖露的一点青涩笨拙，他变得完整又具体，更像一个在他这个年纪的男孩，为了学业工作烦恼，因为收不到喜爱的姑娘的回音而发愁，遇到生人后，在强硬伪装底下露出尚未整理好的马脚。

 

Harry合起他的本子，用带满戒指的左手有意无意的抚摸本子毛边的封皮，食指上的红宝石忽明忽暗。看，他终究是Harry。Matthew发现自己的羊羔皮外套湿透了，他的头发还算干燥，衣角已经狼狈的淌下水帘。他熟稔地给Harry开门，一边道歉，虽然他也希望伦敦的鬼天气也能给他道歉。

 

他在开门的间隙侧过眼珠看了一眼Harry，猝然与那双绿眼睛对上。那双像浸泡在夏日的绿葡萄陈酿里的眼睛，藏匿在干燥浓密的睫毛底下，静止的时候就像装着取之不竭的天真，易伤而无用。Harry匆忙错开视线，他的手指攥紧了本子，抬高声音掩饰一时的仓皇。

 

他迈进了Matthew幽暗怪奇的工作室，“应该被埋怨的只有伦敦诡异的交通和永远出错的天气。”他在站在一楼大厅里，身边环绕着的灯和器材像设计刁钻的建筑，他是灰暗阴沉的空间里鲜活的怪物，吞吐着热气，与周遭冰冷而漠然的一切格格不入。

 

“Goode先生，可以把灯都打开吗，有些太暗了。”Harry回过头，而屋子里本身仍旧有这个阴沉的傍晚温存的余晖，唯一的解释只有，Harry有轻微的夜盲，并且他怕黑。但是他不愿意在刚结识的陌生人面前抖露，他只是礼貌而友善地请求。Matthew看见那双眼睛在寻常的幽蓝生冷的光里，晦明变化着闪了一下，就像穿透茫茫海雾的灯塔。

 

他听说过一些荒谬的理论，有的人是天生的支配者，而有的人是天生的服从者。他看着Harry束手束脚在他的那些仪器里转了几圈，最后坐在那把提供给拍摄者的转椅上，仍然不忘抬起头向他寻求一个肯定的微笑。

 

Matthew当然笑一下。他刚刚把湿掉的大衣脱掉，把工作室全部的灯打开。二十三岁，过于年轻的年纪，比他的许多机器还要小上一轮。也许是旁人言语作祟，Matthew又想起那番对于老去的灵魂的言论。也许他只是过早地长出了外壳和假面，雏鹰在学会独立飞翔前，必要的就是长出能够自我保护的铁羽。

 

“要喝点什么吗？茶或者咖啡？我们今天可能会有些晚。”Matthew打定了主意。虽然在进行大部分拍摄前他都没有过于翔实的计划，而然方向渐渐明了，他想Harry和他表现出的美一样简单。

 

年轻的男人坐在灰色的幕布前面，手指在玩弄自己随身携带的本子，他说要咖啡，犹豫了一下补充了一句不要加奶。“你不用这么拘谨。我不是什么严肃的人。”Matthew甚至要觉得这个年轻人的腼腆像不符合逻辑的假象了。

 

一个生长在舞台灯光和喝彩里的年轻人，竟然在真实的紧张着。

 

“我可以告诉你我做过的最蠢的事。我给公主拍照片的时候，把废片和成片搞错了，结果寄给她的都是一些失焦或者半闭起眼睛的照片。”Goode点上一根烟，叼在嘴上以后就在屋子里走来走去摆弄三脚架和布灯。

 

“但是无所谓，也没有人在意那套片子会怎么样了。报纸上第二天登了一张公主的照片，你知道有那张照片以后，其他的，其他的也就都，只有那张照片了。”男人看起来有些懊恼的摸摸后脑勺，Harry听的很专注，手里的咖啡杯举到嘴唇边上很久都没喝下一口。Matthew的语速很快，Harry必须非常专注才能把他的每一个词听进去。

 

而他的注意力总是被别的什么吸引，比如Matthew那双修长笔直的腿，被收束在米色的西裤里，随着他急促的行走以极其优美的形式摆动着，Harry也无法不被他自肩膀向下到腰际流畅的完美曲线吸引。作为一个四十岁的男人，他看起来瘦而充满张力，静的时候像一头等待猎物的豹子，动的时候又充满了暗示性，好像随意的吐息都容纳着一个隐喻。

 

他就像罗丹行走的雕塑，但是比希腊人的那种死板而阴沉的脸俊美的多。Harry想模仿Matthew说话的腔调，拿烟的姿势，站立和行走的习惯，一种随意，能够触碰，却难以复制的优雅恣意。他是这样难以复刻与临摹的作品。

 

“那是什么照片？”Harry是真的不知道。他的喉结动了动，终于喝下了第一口咖啡。滚烫的液体顺着喉管滑下去，却把他裸露的后颈烧出一片汗意。他几乎要握不住杯柄，手心的那些汗毛孔就像失灵的机器，违背了他的一切镇定伪装。

 

Matthew把手撑住桌面俯下身体，他微微向左偏过头，忍俊不禁一样，他的笑也有种欠揍的故作姿态“你真的不看报纸吗。那张公主露出肩膀的照片，所有人，所有人都觉得是裸照。”Matthew没有忍住他彻底笑出了声，眼帘下垂的时候会显得他整个人年轻又孩子气。

 

Harry应该庆幸Matthew没有抬头看见自己，不然他就会看见一张热气慢慢升腾，从太阳穴下蔓延到鼻尖的淡淡红色。Harry痛恨自己什么都会摆在脸上，而他现在还他妈的没化妆。不过有什么关系呢，Matthew就是这么花里胡哨又擅长哄骗的尤物。Harry想他就是那种只要站在地铁站里不用说一句话都有一群人上去怜爱他的骗子。这个人才有资格恃才傲物，那些对社会，权贵和审视的嘲弄从他那张薄而寡淡的嘴唇里吐露出来，娇嗔又天真的像几句微不足道的抱怨，显得无害又楚楚可怜，歪理都变得理所当然。

 

“所以其实公主是穿着衣服的吗？”Harry学坏了，他露出了自己尖峭的小虎牙，他笑的时候眼睛会以一种花哨的方式弯曲，看起来就像一分为二的两个绿色的月亮。他有这个年纪的男孩共有的放肆和嚣张，他有一张肮脏的嘴巴，随时能肆无忌惮地调情和说些让大家都快乐的下流话。只是他把它们藏在了远离聚光灯的背阴面，把他头顶两颗恶魔的牛角尖藏在绵羊的柔软卷毛里。

 

Matthew用一只手撑住桌子，闭起一只眼睛往外吐了个烟圈，他被Harry逗得乐不可支。迈开他的长腿走到Harry身边，他把快要烧尽的烟掐灭在烟灰缸里，用双手扶住Harry的肩关节，他的手很大，用力的话可以整个箍住Harry肌肉饱满的上臂。

 

皮革和烟草混在麝香里，像一幅烧掉的名家绝笔，这是Matthew施压在Harry周身的味道，他高大的身体挡住了Harry的视线，让他只能看见Goode领夹上雕工精细的飞蛾。一对窄小的翅膀，长在肥胖的肚皮上，注定要因翅膀的软弱无力坠入烈火中变成轻盈的灰烬，那时就能飞翔了。他想那双手能再久一些，再久一些的停留，就像飞蛾舔舐火苗。

 

“公主当时穿的是落肩的一条裙子，你知道有一种衣领正好开到肩头，然后我把它们拉下来，拉到了这里。”Matthew顺着Harry的肩头往下笔画了一下，大约是到上臂三分之二。明明隔着一件黑色的丝绒衬衫，Harry却感到那双手直接抚摸到了他的皮肤，他的骨头慢慢的融化成像布丁一样软嫩无力的东西，皮肤上的汗毛都变成竖起的刺，一种粗糙又湿滑的触觉让他的全身开始不自觉的敏感畏缩。

 

Matthew发现了，他眨了眨眼，那对蓝绿色的眼珠子却巍然不动，“她当然不会不穿。不然我还怎么拍呢？”他的手很快松开了。Harry感到令他轻松和自在的距离又回到了他的身边，只是他的心变了，那些束缚他很久的枷锁从来严苛的像西西弗斯的神山，现在那些生锈的腐败的锁眼周遭出现了裂痕。

他对这个男人是一无所知的。他知道Matthew英俊出众的外表，知道他风流飒沓，知道他有震惊世界的才华，却不知道Matthew的真心实意和快乐哀愁，他不知道Matthew到底是个什么样的人，他走近了一片海，赤着脚踩进海浪里，迎风而来的只有绵密细软的泡沫，却无法探知更为深邃的不可控的深处。他想，这是个拥有比他年长十六年的秘密的男人。

 

“你操过她吗？”

 

Harry抬起了头，他侧过脸去看Matthew，他指望着能用出格又粗鲁的言语打碎这个男人伪善的面具。把他彬彬有礼居高临下的表态全部撕裂，让他看着自己碎掉的外壳，露出狰狞的笑，露出他本原有的，野心勃勃的獠牙。

 

这是不合常理而僭越失礼的，Harry无法作出轻蔑的表情，他不会，他根本没有武器去伤害别人，他能做的只不过是像一只气急败坏的松鼠，上蹿下跳还是无计可施。说一句攻击性的话还没用他那急死人的语速说完就自己先红了眼眶。

 

这样的时刻是常有的，他被雄性年长的动物所具备的攻击性吸引，晃动自己尚未丰满的尾巴以示挑衅，然后理所应当地被擎制，被尖锐的獠牙地主抵住血管，然后划破皮肤。他穿上围兜，欣喜地享受属于他的疼痛与欢愉。从看见Matthew从摩托车上下来的那一刻他的不安就开始如影随形，他是如此好奇和在意这个男人的细枝末节，以至于随后而来的渴望显得理所应当。

 

他想Matthew Goode是上帝造物主的一个花瓶，自烈火淬炼而来的，矜贵张扬的瓷器。既然是这样，那就让他来用他自不量力的手指来打碎。

 

Matthew对Harry一无所知。他以一种宽恕的姿态深处右手揉了揉这个年轻男人的发旋，他的手过于宽大，以至于Harry的安静带上一种婴儿般的懵懂幼稚。“你想知道吗？我以为我们只是单纯的工作关系。”他宽容又仁慈的笑了，不慌不忙慢条斯理，他的手指缠绕起Harry的几缕卷发，那些像棉花糖一样无力的发丝在他的指缝里乖巧地睡着。

 

如果Goodie再凑的近一点他可以听见Harry的心跳声，陌生的，让它的主人感到害怕的，超乎寻常地搏动着。“我想。”Harry把眼镜移开，看着Goode蓝绿色的眼睛就像看着太阳一样使他眼球肿胀酸痛，他不甘于这般烧灼，只好像逃避一样移开了视线，旋即义愤填膺地再次引战。“我想知道。”

 

“我操过她。”Goode不再笑了，他认真起来的时候就像一把刚刚被打磨过的匕首，刀刃闪着灼灼寒光，雪花落在上面也会被割裂成半朵水珠。他看起来太具杀伤力，同时伴随着让人无法拒绝的魅惑。就像一颗糖衣炮弹，舔掉表面的甜蜜以后内里就是淬了血的剧毒。“那你呢Harry，你也想被我操吗。”

 

他太自大了，太狡猾了。精明到会把他参破的每一个小心思小秘密都大张旗鼓的诉诸于口。Harry闭了闭眼，他的喉咙发紧，胸膛胀痛，如果Matthew Goode再对他笑的话他保不准会死的很难看，以一种渴水之人迷失在跋涉千米来到的井边的姿态。那双深绿色，像未经打磨的翡翠原石的眼珠子转动了两下，“你想操我吗？”

 

他脱口而出了一个谎言。这位年长的同事，年长的艺术家，年长的契约者，违背了他的契约精神，他们交流了不过寥寥几句，彼此整整齐齐穿着衣服，用摩丝往后梳的金色短发整整齐齐，一丝一毫都与性爱绝缘。他们都过于陌生过于冠冕堂皇，彼此戒心十足，对于性爱缺少信赖和托付。而渴望不会骗人，它就想肢体语言里最先背叛的大嘴巴，从Matthew隔着头盔看向Harry开始就率先叛逆。

 

Matthew把手缓缓地，顺着Harry的鬓角往下移，他的指尖逡巡过Harry的发际线，他粗糙又富有弹性的指尖像一头年迈的蜗牛拖着风烛残年的躯体划过Harry光洁又富有弹性的皮肤。他是一根烧了半截的蜡烛，以身躯供奉烈火，被勘破后施以技巧拙劣的谎言。在Matthew的手经过的地方都激起了一种令人不适的应激反应，Harry缩起了他的反骨，那些勇气又离他而去。

 

“是的，我想，我想在那块楼梯那里操你，我想扒掉你的裤子，把你压在台阶上，让你的膝盖狠狠地磕在台阶上，把你操得走都走不了，只能跪在台阶上，求我，求我把你抱起来，抱上楼去。我的孩子。”

 

Harry沉默地听着，他耳朵后面的神经一突一突地跳着，像一只失去神智的兔子。Matthew离他太近了，他甚至俯下头去亲吻了他的头顶。那些从他嘴里流泻出来的话像一块发着红光的生铁，把Harry的心烫出一块疤。他所渴望的，被疼爱被玩弄被摧毁，都展现在他眼前。那两片嘴唇的触感太模糊，矜持地就像缺席了他所有毕业典礼的父亲。

 

“来吧。我不会告诉任何人的。”Harry听见自己的声带不堪又脆弱的颤抖着，他听起来就像个不知道怎么用保险套的处男。操，他可不是，他对性爱可以说是身经百战，不管是做接受的那个还是做给予的那个。他感到从未有过的羞耻，以一种不自信的方式裸露在Matthew Goode的面前，即使他仍旧穿戴的整整齐齐。他想他不够好的地方的太多了，这让他可以安心的把埋藏已久的自卑与不安暴露出来。他觉得下体一阵酥麻。

 

Matthew笑了。他很猖狂，他站直了身体，他是那株无法摧毁的，高入云霄的橡树，枝繁叶茂郁郁葱葱。他揪起Harry的短发，逼迫他仰起下巴，我们可怜可爱的Harry像只顺从的小猫咪，真真的把自己脆弱而不堪一击的脖颈，喉结暴露在暴君的视野里，我们的小乖乖，我们的小Harry，乖巧的张开了嘴，他把他像海葵一样潮湿又柔软的舌头暴露出来，他的眼里露出的像白痴一样纯粹又无知的光，我们的小Harry，我们小心翼翼呵护着又对他无能为力的小Harry，像献祭一样，对恶魔展开了他肥美而鲜嫩的躯体。

 

“我们应该先完成工作不是吗？”Matthew走了，他离开了，他的手，他宏大而粗糙的手离开了Harry的躯体，那股振奋人心的皮革味抽离了，轻柔地，残忍地，就像一个从未实现过的，永远带着欺骗性质的梦。Harry想，他太残忍了，他太冷酷了，他是第一个拒绝他的人。

 

Harry又能怎么办呢。他坐在了那张稍稍挪动就会发出声响的椅子上，他把外套脱掉，就剩了一件黑色的V领毛衣，他是手足无措的，他是个蜷曲的个体，因紧张而痉挛的不已的手指就是他的累赘。他多么希望他是与Goode势均力敌的啊，他们可以一起嘲弄那些自视甚高的权贵，批评那些对音乐艺术自以为是而高高在上的皇权，权贵。

 

他渴望着Goode的手的抚摸，他就像个饥渴症的患者，Goode就是他的病，他一切病的根源。他的内里涌起一阵自己也掌握不了的潮湿，他就像个会对所有人张开躯体的婊子。他渴望着那些带有粗暴的抚摸，他开始变的不够清晰清醒。他希望被自下而上的侵犯，他的眼眶是湿润的。他的每一寸皮肤都叫嚣着，期待着粗暴而不加一丝怜悯的抚摸，他希望有人不带一丝怜悯的践踏他，践踏他千疮百孔的过往。

 

HarryStyles仰起他的头，他是这样的年轻，他的下巴光滑，皮肤因包容年轻的脂肪而充满力量充满喷张而不可忽视的渴求，他是一朵藏匿于温室的玫瑰，因为传闻中的风暴而跃跃欲试，他在Goode的周围因为过多的满足而张开腿，他的性器就像横冲直撞的军队，他硬了，很彻底，冠头恶狠狠得摩擦着内裤。因为求而不得而湿润不已，他颤抖的就像未经人事的处女。他哀求着，“请快些吧。”

 

似乎这就是唯一的途径，他为自己的唐突懊恼不已。他希望Goode的闪光灯能像他从小经历的那般，残酷无情的快速闪烁，然后就是Goode的手指，掌心，嘴唇，那些温热而充满柔情的皱纹才是他渴求的乌托邦。

 

他想Matthew应该不记得了。

 

他们一年前的第一次见面，是在一场时尚杂志的慈善酒会上，Harry本意是晚会上唱完歌就抓紧离开，他那个时候在写他的第一张专辑，有一首歌的词卡了一半，后半截怎么填都不对劲。他因为这半首词已经三天没睡好觉，这个活动横空拦在半截又无法推阻，就像惯用手受了伤，继续进行任何事都隐隐作痛。

 

他走下保姆车要上红毯的时候被记者和身边的保安推搡着，眼前的闪光灯炸得像不合时宜的蘑菇云，把他程序化的假笑收拾一箩筐。无懈可击的Harry Styles闪闪发光，他精神饱满，笑容和善，好像不会拒绝任何要。事实上他的视力不好，甚至有些散光，过于喧哗的光点让他根本看不清周遭。

 

他摇摇欲坠的给那些粉丝签名，对着不同的镜头摆出胜利的手势。然后在一阵高过一阵的尖叫里被顺从地被经纪人带进会场。他想，他很久没有吃上正常的合理的一顿饭了，他的血液一定会因为缺少糖分而不那么美味，正如他的脚步会因为缺少睡眠而虚浮不定。

 

重重的，他踩到了一个人的脚。起初他以为是个女士的裙摆，因为女声抬高的一句惊呼正好撞进了他的耳膜。Harry抬头才看清楚那是个比他高上一小节的男人。金色的头发被打理地很服帖，棕色的眉毛底下是一双冷绿的眼，他看起来比Harry大上一轮，那些细微的皱纹让他英俊到极点的脸更加神秘。

 

Harry是懵懂的，他在道歉的时候就记住了这个男人。他会是什么身份呢？设计师？品牌高层？还是某个政要？无可置疑，即使这个男人穿着最普通的黑色丝绒西装带着酒红色的领结，也不会掩盖他身上那种摄人心魄的气质。他是被潦草包装的风暴中心，因为漫不经心而显得格外危险。

 

他记得，男人垂了垂眼，似笑非笑的调侃了一句，“你差点就把这位女士的裙子踩掉了。”他挑唇的时候会夹带转瞬即逝的蔑视，当你想再次捕捉的时候只会找到风暴过后的平静和煦，得体而优雅。Harry想，果然处在风暴中心反而会对毁灭毫无感知。那位女士看起来更为激动，她迫不及待要与Harry合影，等照片拍完他就马上被经纪人拉走。

 

裙摆与鲜花在这场浮靡的战争里粉饰了涌动的暗潮，景致变幻的太快，他站在台上的时候看着台下一片漆黑，反而感到了安心，这才是属于他的地方，他一个人的战争，不用去在意是不是永远会有礼炮或是丧钟为他而鸣。

 

等到他把他的那部分完成后，Harry决定留下来参加完酒会。

 

顺理成章的，他又看见了那个男人。搂着他的女伴在舞池里跳舞，匀称修长的双腿翩跹而灵动，腰背笔直，像动物学家处心积虑想要做成标本的蝴蝶，世界上最后一只蝴蝶，煽动着翅膀毫无知觉的在舞池里旋转，美是他的错。Harry把杯子里剩下的酒喝掉，酒精滑进胃袋，把他紧绷的神经刺地放松下来，他问身边的好友，“那个穿粉裙子的女孩是谁？”

 

好友从那些无聊的荤话里脱出几秒钟，回话的时候带着惊讶，“一个女演员。不太有名，长得也一般，就是身材不错。”Harry眯起他的眼，彷佛默默称了称她胸前那对凶器的份量，他撇下嘴在胸口比划了一下，好友意味深长地用手肘碰了碰他，“我以为你只喜欢比你大的。”

 

Harry舔了下嘴唇，他又盯住了那个高瘦的“老男人”，确实。

 

当天晚上他把那个女演员带去了酒店，性爱中规中矩，他操到一半的时候甚至又想起了他那首该死的歌词。女演员的身材确实不差，腰肢纤细，胸脯饱满，他凑到女孩的耳边问，“今天和你跳舞的男人是谁？”

 

冲撞正在最要紧的时候，女孩已经全然控制不住呻吟和尖叫，Harry咬了咬她粉嫩而柔软的耳垂，以痛来刺激她回神，“MatthewGoode，那个很有名的摄影师。”Harry放过了她，他从鼻尖细细地，轻柔地蹭了蹭女孩鬓角的皮肤，然后全部射在保险套里，就像一个温柔体贴的情人。

 

“我很嫉妒。”

 

在完事以后Harry把玩着女演员绵软的金色卷发，在她的头顶留下一个吻，仿佛他是真的嫉妒，真的怀有温存念想。女演员笑了笑，她过于疲惫已经没有力气再伪装什么。“嫉妒什么？你比他年轻比他有名比他好太多太多。”

 

当Harry闭起眼睛把自己关在黑暗里，他又再次看见那对绿色的瞳孔，里面空空荡荡冷酷地拉起与这个世界的隔阂，像两块冻住的湖泊。那双眼睛里没有他，世界上所有人的眼睛都会看见Harry Styles，除了他。他是针尖麦芒的怪胎，异类。漠视他的道歉，漠视他的整个存在。

 

我很嫉妒，为什么会有人可以这样活着，活得像个早就应该被吊死在教堂顶上的异教徒。我也很嫉妒，为什么这样平凡的你，可以被他揽在怀里，跳一夜的舞。

 

第二天他回到家里的时候，灵感从他踏进玄关的那一刻纷沓而来，他甚至等不及把钥匙挂在钩子上就疯狂的窜进屋子里开始写。他买下了Matthew唯一出过的一本摄影作品集，封面是Matthew对着一个装满棱镜的房间的自拍，他迷人的俊脸投射在各个角落，笑得却悲悯而冷漠。

 

Harry把手伸进裆部，他很累，累到只想把精液射满这个男人的脸。

 

他是不畏惧镜头的。事实上他享受曝光那一瞬炸裂的光芒，好像他燃烧的内里也会有火花从躯体里迸溅出来。Harry有一种天赋，他能把自己最想表达的那一面展现在镜头前，淋漓尽致的。那些柔软，尖锐，锋芒，柔和，他把矛盾和纠结的美感，都诉诸于自己的五官，这是上天给的礼物，他欣然享受着，也用他本身创造出万千人所憧憬迷恋的力量。

 

但是Matthew的镜头不同，那只是一只跟随了他三十年的莱卡相机，十岁生日时父亲送的生日礼物，他最忠实的伙伴。他的镜头黝黑狭小，像一杆被使用多年的烟枪，沉默而疏离得审视着Harry，Matthew在拍摄的时刻也是沉默的，他就像变了个人，吝啬于多余的表情，把自己藏进那小小的黑洞后，裸露在外的眼睛也要紧锁。

 

Harry有些茫然了，Goode先生没有提出要求，他自十六岁起维系的伪装在这样舒适的沉默里一文不值，他突然不知道应该怎样摆放自己的嘴唇和牙关，不知道应该怎么睁眼。他就像个刚刚降临于世的幼胎，所有的经历糅合成的复杂都消失。快门声不断响起，Harry感到疑惑而愤怒，MatthewGoode到底在他妈的拍什么？他瞪着眼睛无声地表达着不满。

 

似是而非的意识到他这种不满，年长的男人放下了相机，他们沉默地对峙了一会。一个站着居高临下，一个坐着姿态狠戾。

 

Goode走过去，他把相机放下。他的领带好好地系在他克扣好每一颗扣子的衬衫上，他缓慢的取下那颗蛾子形状的领夹。然后把手指往上移，解开看起来紧实克己的结，那条丝绸质地的，纯黑为底覆满菱形暗纹的领带被取下来，像一条吐着信子的蛇虎视眈眈地滑过他的指缝。Matthew的动作过于缓慢，以至于轻微的举动都在Harry的视野里无限放大，Harry吞了口口水，他的喉咙开始发紧，心跳很没出息的加速。

 

然后这条毒蛇盘踞在了他的眼睛上，Matthew凑过身体把他可见光都挡在领带里，严严实实在Harry的脑袋后面打了个结。也许Harry应该感到慌乱，但是他仅仅是顺从的坐着，他的屁股就像颗安放在转椅上的苹果，乖巧地出奇。Harry贪婪又小心翼翼的呼吸着属于Matthew的味道，他所日思夜想，梦寐以求的亲昵。

 

虽然呈现的方式不太对。

 

“哪一个才是真正的你呢，我的男孩。”他听见Matthew这样讲，他的大腿开始微微发抖，消散下去的欲望埋在黑暗里蠢蠢欲动。Matthew的手没有停，他顺着Harry的鼻梁往下，缓慢地抚摸着那些突起凹陷的骨头，Harry的面骨优美的就像交响曲的高潮。

Matthew承认，没有人能做到完全不痴迷，而短瞬激发的侵占欲就像一场后坐力强大的高烧，他无法置身事外，也做不出更理性的承诺，他被Harry表现出的蓬勃昂扬击溃，只能遵循本能的指引，诱惑他，侵占他，毁灭他的乖巧，把真实的Harry从这副泥胎里挖掘出来冲洗干净，然后完完全全据为己有。

 

“你会笑，会哭吗？”Matthew轻笑了几声，又夹杂着惋惜，但是他同时是个残忍的男人。

 

没有等到Harry回答，Matthew把两根手指打开Harry的嘴唇，伸进了他的嘴里。Harry的口腔是湿润又柔软的，萌发怜爱的温床。他的喉咙里含糊不清的发出几声呜咽，随即用上颚和舌头接受了男人手指突然的入侵。

 

他的津液在那一瞬间变多，没有办法说话，眼前黑暗一片，只能听到Matthew浅诵低吟咒语一般的话。他所有神经的触感仿佛都集中到嘴里，舌尖却一片酥麻。“告诉我，我的手指是什么样的，舔它，然后记住。”Matthew继续着他的咒语。

 

Harry的舌苔是粗糙又干燥的，Matthew的手指太长，几乎要伸到他的喉咙口，他只能战战兢兢地转动他的舌头，带有腥味和咸味的干燥皮肤被他的舌头来回逡巡，突起的指节和长着皱纹的干枯的皮肤被唾液包裹住，他就像在舔两根壮硕的玫瑰根茎，多余的液体不听使唤地顺着他的嘴角流下来。

 

他多么渴望一个吻，顺着下巴往上的，把唾液都完完全全擦去的吻。

 

Matthew的呼吸加重了，胸膛起伏地像将息的兽。Harry的下体完完全全鼓胀起来，他的腿不安分地乱动，伸出手攥住Matthew的腕关节，脚底在地面上来回摩擦，淡淡的红色从锁骨的地方向上蔓延，一直到他留有细微胡茬的下巴。他开始躁动不安，那张悬在头顶的网收紧了。

 

如果把Harry想成任人宰割的羔羊就大错特错了，他是野性的难以驯服的，不达到目的决不罢休，并且好胜心十足的雄性。他狠狠地咬了下Goode的手指，手上的力量加剧，他厌倦了扮演受害者的游戏，他要打破这片缠绵无休止的黑暗。

 

“解开它。”等到Goode的手指抽离，Harry喘着粗气命令着，他的手是自由的，可是他就是要逼迫这个男人把它解开。他掐着Matthew的手腕，用力到关节发白，不用想，那里肯定已经留下了五个红指印。他气势汹汹的狠戾被激发出来，张牙舞爪地弓起背脊。

 

Matthew好像毫不惊讶，用湿漉漉的手指解开了领带团成一团塞进了Harry的嘴里，一瞬间倾斜而下的光让Harry的双眼一阵刺痛，他扭头适应了几秒以后，蹙紧眉头直视着Matthew的双眼，那两团阴云密布的湖泊。

 

“看来你记住了。”Matthew的语气听起来有种愉悦的轻浮，“现在我们来解决你的下面好吗？”

 

虚张声势的雄孔雀还是露出了马脚，他在这样狡猾的类似商量的语气里就要缴械投降。Harry咬着那团被牙齿蹂躏地不像样的布料，神智却早已臣服在Matthew蛊惑般的语气里，他比他表现出的强大，却比他自己想象的脆弱。

 

“现在，想象刚刚那只手，抚摸过你的腹肌，伸进你的裤子，伸进你紧紧的内裤，穿过你的耻毛，在你的根部来回，来回的摸着，你的阴茎的根部，食指和中指把你褶皱的表皮往前推，你已经完全勃起了。”Matthew喋喋不休地说着。他的嘴唇缓慢而轻柔地翕动，像熬着什么魔药的坩埚孜孜不倦往上涌的泡泡。

 

Harry的额头开始出汗，他的胸口已经要被汗水打湿，他张开着双腿，手像受到了蛊惑一样伸进裤子里他昂扬的阴茎沉甸甸地被他握在手里，跳动的青筋像一颗年轻的心脏，他的手指开始不管不顾地撸动，从耻毛繁盛的根部把表皮推到冠头，他的指甲擦过那个小小的孔，带来一阵从尾椎骨向上蔓延的战栗。

 

他绝望地想象着，这是Matthew的手指，枯瘦修长骨节突起，皱纹交错。带上些力道揉弄他饱满的囊袋，前液弄的他满手都是，他就借着这湿滑剧烈地撸动着。他不敢去看Matthew的表情，就闭上了眼睛。

 

一只手穿过他后脑勺的头发，在他因为出汗湿淋淋的头皮上来回抚摸，带着低于旁人的温度，然后突然攥紧他的头发，“睁开眼，看着我。”

 

疼痛的应激反应让他下意识地服从，他睁开眼，看见Matthew称得上是平静的表情，嘴角挂着一抹浅而淡的微笑，他所痴迷的，沉郁优雅的表皮开始松动，那双危险的绿眼睛里开始闪动模糊不定的光。他看见了，Matthew对他也有渴求，也有欲望。这让他能够有底气用光全身的力气扯出一个狰狞的，嘲弄的微笑。

 

“就这样射出来。”残忍的神凑近了他，他们的鼻尖几乎要碰到一起。那张刀片一样的嘴里吐出的音节是那样的低沉而魅惑人心，就像梅杜莎揭开了她的面纱。

 

Harry用他那根尺寸优美的阴茎，喷出一阵阵的白浊，打湿了Matthew衬衫的下摆。在高潮过后的时刻，他的思维是放空的，而身体却被诡异的满足填满。明明Matthew没有触碰他，他的全身却仿佛灌满了Matthew的气息，那种陈旧迂腐的麝香味从他的每一寸皮肤里透出来，额角的薄汗都仿佛是Matthew留下的吻。

 

他终于吐掉了嘴里被咬的一团糟的领带，“我做的怎么样，Goode先生。”Harry盯着Matthew尺寸明显的裆部，刻意而嘲讽。高潮的余韵让他的声带乏力而颤抖，事实上他正处于一种过分柔软的时刻，包含汁水，对一切触碰敏感而反应激烈。

 

Matthew没有搭理他，而是举起相机对着他拍下了今天最后的一张照片。他弯下腰亲了亲Harry的眉心，“你做的很好。”Harry的肌肉因为这轻轻的一吻而真实地痉挛了一下。

 

他终于得到了一个吻。

 

“你可以留着那条领带，看起来你挺喜欢它的。今天我们的任务完成了，不过我很欢迎你随时来找我，钥匙在阳台上。”Matthew仿佛对自己的裆部置若罔闻。他语气十分平淡的结束了这一切，Harry甚至有些差异，诡异的虚假感刺激着他的神经。

 

年轻的男人显得有些踟蹰，他的手指还微微有些颤抖，不过还是很快地收好了自己。Harry想不出他还应该说些什么，事实上他们的交谈简单到乏味。但同时他又因为在初次结识的年长男人面前自慰而感到羞耻，事情发展到了令人难堪又进退两难的境地。

 

“那是我最喜欢的领带，你下次还会来的对吗？”在Matthew打算上楼的时候，他又探下身体来询问了一句。Harry已经走到了门口，他当然把那串钥匙放在了口袋里。

 

“我想不会了。”Harry咬牙切齿的。但是他又有种不可掩盖的兴奋和愉悦，他是笑着的，从内心深处感到了畅快，Matthew值得他完完全全打开自己。他打开门走进已经淤积在Matthew工作室门口的积雪里，一片白茫茫的，他用自己的鞋子，踩出一串黑乎乎脏兮兮的脚印。

 

那把金属做的钥匙在他的口袋里沉甸甸地警示着自己的存在。这是一种微妙的信任，好像他们已经在布鲁克林的高墙上做过爱，那样忠贞坚韧的信赖，又好像他们只是彼此尚未交织的过客，因为好不经意才能随意施舍爱怜与信任。他读不懂自己，也读不懂MatthewGoode。


End file.
